Wake and Blake
by Someone took the name Rags
Summary: Blake visits a friend who just returned home


It is a warm, dark hour. You lie swaddled in your blankets, which are soft and gentle on your bare skin. After a long mission, there's nothing in the world you want more than eight hours in your warm bunk, especially after having to track an especially grumpy Ursa thirty miles in the snow. Nobody ever said being a huntsman was easy, though. And besides, you take pride in your work, and you work hard. Now your reward is a peaceful night of amazing sleep. That thing rubbing against your leg is probably nothing to worry about anyway.

Suddenly there is warmth, and a sort of electric sensation running up your back. Your eyes open slowly, and you let them adjust to the deep blue light of early morning. Something is making noise around your stomach, and whatever it is, it's warm and friendly. Soon your senses begin to sharpen as your body awakens, and then the electric sensation returns, only now focused on a specific part of your anatomy. A part that you don't usually want to wake up finding out of sorts. You quickly grab hold of the blankets and pull them up to see what's happening.

Deep beneath the covers you spy two small, golden orbs in the darkness. They stare back at you, and suddenly there is an amazing feeling on the tip of your manhood. You clench your teeth and throw your head back, holding in the cry of pleasure in your throat that would no doubt wake your slumbering team. You inhale through gritted teeth, trying to focus before you cry out. Once you regain some self control, you look back down. Your eyes have adjusted a bit, and now you can just barely make out the silhouette of Blake Belladonna, a close friend of yours who apparently grew very eager to see you during your prolonged leave. You watch her for a while as her golden eyes move around, first side to side, then down and up. Each motion, no matter how slight, seems to send waves of warm pleasure up your body.

You lean your head under the covers and try to quietly whisper to her, warning her about what might happen if the two if you are caught in this position. Instead of a vocal response, you receive an intimate introduction to Blake's throat, as she takes your entire length in. The strength in your back fails you and you fall backward on the bed. You can feel your toes beginning to curl involuntarily now, as Blake slowly removes you from her mouth. You raise your hand to your mouth to stifle the moans, and look across the room. Your teammates still slumber, exhausted from your trip, but too much noise will surely alert them. You look back down beneath the blankets and see Blake again, as she lovingly swirls her soft tongue, slowly around the head of your cock. You are hypnotized by her eyes, and she refuses to break contact with you for anything more than a blink. As your body wakes, your senses sharpen, and you grow tenser. Now you can just make out the quiet sounds of her mouth playing with you; little smacks and sounds of wet flesh on flesh. When she takes you in deep, the feeling of her throat around your tip is astounding, and the chill of the morning air when she pulls away makes you crave her affection even more.

She pulls the entirety of your manhood out of her mouth to catch her breath. Her inhalations are quick, but quiet. Her smile is intoxicating, and the short giggle before she continues her work strikes your heart like an arrow. You lay your head back, close your eyes, and let your upper body go limp in order to focus on Blake's loving care.

You feel the bottom of her tongue press against your head as she swirls it around. Her hand wraps around the base of your shaft and begins pumping firmly. You must place a knuckle in your mouth and bite down to avoid moaning her name. She continues to swirl her tongue, faster and rougher, for a while longer, before switching to probing the opening at your tip with the tip of your tongue.

Now you really fight to hold back. Every tiny movement feels so good you want to climax just to end this sweet torture. Her mouth hangs open above your pelvis, and the warm puffs of air as she breathes are wonderful at fighting the cold morning air. You reach down to get a handful of Blake's hair, but she stops you, pressing her palms against yours and wrapping her fingers with your own and forcing you to rest your hands at your sides. Your toes curl, and your legs tense as she tickles your urethra with her tongue.

Finally she rests a moment, and instead slides her tongue down your shaft to its base. It doesn't feel as good as what she was doing before, but it's still heart-warming to feel her be so gentle with your most sensitive pieces. You feel her grab the tip of your manhood and bend it back, aiming it at your stomach before beginning to lick it from bottom to top like an ice-cream bar. She presses hard, as if she intends to clean you off, and the beginning of each lick just barely grazes your jewels, which ache for her the longer all this goes on. You've never been inside Blake, but she's always been more than happy to exchange each other's mouths in the dark. Somehow though, before today she has never been so satisfying.

You look down at Blake again, barely able to keep your eyes open. You see her licking up and down your bent shaft, and occasionally taking deep inhalations through her nose, savoring the smell of your soap and sweat. When she notices you watching, she slides her hand down to your shaft and begins pumping it while she smiles slyly at you. Her hand hits every spot perfectly, and your fluids are already beginning to flow. In the back of your mind you think that you'd wake your teammates a thousand times over if it meant you could reach down and pull Blake up onto your hips.

Blake takes you in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down while pressing you against the roof of her mouth with her tongue to simulate a true pussy. Perhaps it's better, perhaps it's worse than the real thing, but at the moment you don't care. What it is is unbelievable. Blake pulls out all the stops now, using a hand to stroke your shaft, and the other to gently caress and roll your goods. Your hips begin to move and buck, thrusting against her in order to coax out your orgasm. Blake keeps up admirably, matching your rhythm and moaning quietly as you fuck her mouth.

You begin to feel it building in the tip, and then spread down the shaft. You feel your whole body cry out for sweet release. You whisper to Blake, though most likely loud enough for any waking person to hear, that you mean to finish soon. She pulls you from her mouth and licks her lips. Then, stroking your pulsing manhood with one hand, she opens her mouth wide in a display of gluttony, pointing to the back of her throat with her free index finger. With that, she returns to swallowing you, and stimulating every part of your masculinity.

You feel your back begin to arch, and you bite down on your hand as you reach climax. Your liquid love bursts forth, filling Blake's mouth as she takes you all the way to her throat one more time. You reach pull your hand from hers and grab her hair, forcing her head down on your cock as it twitches and releases more. You hold it there, listening to her gag and struggle to swallow it all, until finally you are spent and release her. She pulls away, and you watch the pained expression on her face as she forces the remainder down. Once she's finished, she opens her eyes to see you, as well as her mouth. She proudly displays a clean tongue, and you congratulate her. She giggles, and goes back down to finish the job.

For a minute more, Blake works to suck every last drop out of your cock, drinking it all down and cleaning what spilled off of your shaft. Finally, she sits up and wipes her mouth on her dressing gown. You smile at one another. Blake then crawls up, and lays herself on your chest, resting her head on your shoulder. You wrap your arm around her, and use the other to gentle tease her ears. She doesn't admit it, but she enjoys having them played with so long as you're gentle. The two of you lay together, catching your breath and coming down from your erotic high for a little while.

"I missed you." Blake looks up at you with her golden eyes, so sincere and full of longing. You reach under her chin and pull her in for a soft kiss on the lips. When you pull away a moment later, you can see a dreamy smile on her face just before her eyes open.


End file.
